


You Gave Me Permission

by Theforeverbattles



Series: Say Please [17]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Adulting is hard, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Moving In Together, Stress Relief, Stressed Out, They have each other, idk what to tag tbh, money struggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: You never know what life is gonna throw at ya.





	You Gave Me Permission

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I hate this chapter, I had the WORST writer block ever. I feel like it's so boring and not funny. Hopefully you guys like it, I'm sorry for the short length too. Ya girl has been really going through it this last week.

“I forgot how small this bed is babe.” Minho groans, Sungie currently pressed against his side fingers tracing shapes to his chest. 

“I think you’ll be okay, we were in it not that long ago.” 

“Yeah I know.” Min kisses his forehead. It’s not their bed and it’s not their peace and quiet yet but it’s good enough for now. Both of them are so emotionally and physically drained from the past two days. 

“Happy Anniversary to us huh?” Sungie laughs dryly. 

“You know, it’s go big or go home with us babe no in between.” Min shakes his head, fingers in his boyfriend’s hair. 

They both are currently high as kites, Jisung way more than Minho this time. Hence his extreme mello state of mind. Seeing Sungie just slowly let go in front of Min was weird, the first time they smoked it was for fun. 

But this time it clearly was so Jisung could forget, and the last thing Minho wants if for Sungie to fall back into bad habits. But the younger promised this wasn’t gonna be a constant thing. He just really needed to cool off and relax. 

Sungie moves for a second sitting up, his peels off his shirt and moves to sit in Min’s lap. 

“Can I help you?” 

“I just wanna cuddle.” 

Minho wraps his arms around him tightly, pulling him down to lay on his chest. 

“Isn’t that what we’re doing?” 

“Hmm,” Sungie stuffs his face into his neck, curled into a tiny ball. 

“Go to sleep baby, you’re exhausted.” 

“I really hope the apartment is fixed by tomorrow.” He rolls to his side again but doesn’t move from his spot curled in Minho’s neck. 

“Me too baby.” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

*

“Seriously?” Minho stares at their landlord, Jisung holding his hand tightly right behind him. 

“I’m sorry Minho.” 

“I don’t, why wouldn’t you talk to me first?” Min’s voice is full of disbelief. 

“I couldn’t, I’m sorry it’s come to this.” 

“I’ve lived here for three years. You know they’re only complaining because we’re gay right?” 

The landlord nods, “I understand that but I have multiple tenants threatening to move out if I don’t do something about, the two of you. And I can afford one person leaving on my terms not five.” 

Minho shakes his head, “this is ridiculous.” He snaps. 

“I can give you a few days to get everything out.” 

“A few days!? Where do you want us to live?” Jisung butts in, he can feel the anger in his boyfriend’s body. 

“A few days is all I can give you.” 

“That’s bullshit.” Sungie mutters, Min takes in a deep breath and pulls Jisung into their apartment. The younger watches his boyfriend lean against the door and sort of slide down. 

“Min,” He takes his hands, “Hey, it’s gonna be okay baby,” Jisung takes his face in his hands and hugs him tightly. 

“We do not have the money go find a new apartment right now.” Min whimpers, he wraps around Sungie, hiding his face in his shoulder. 

“We’ll figure it out, we’re okay.” 

“God why does this week suck so much ass.” Minho pulls away and runs his hands through his hair. He paces trying to figure out what the hell they're going to do. 

“We need to start looking at places,” he grabs his laptop off the table. Jisung wraps his arms around his waist, chin on his shoulder, a hand sliding under his shirt to rub soothing circles. 

“We’ll be able to take our furniture so we can look at unfurnished places.” Jisung murmurs, Min nods. He types in a few places that he looked at before he just couldn’t afford them at the time. 

“It’s fucking ridiculous that he’s giving us like three days to move out  _ and  _ find a new place.” 

“Worse comes to worst babe we can stay at my house for a little till we find somewhere.” Jisung looks over his shoulder, Minho leans back into him. 

“I know baby.” 

“I love you. We’re gonna be okay.” 

“I love you too.” 

Minho flips through several places, Sungie putting his input in every now and then. They find a couple places pretty easily. 

Min grabs his phone and calls them, Jisung runs to the store to buy storage bins. Once back he finds Minho still on the phone, currently laying in the middle of the floor one arm thrown half way over his face. 

“Yes, yes that sounds good. Okay, thank you.” Minho hangs up and nearly throws his phone, Sungie catches it before it can really get tossed. 

“What’d he say?” 

“We can go take a tour this afternoon, we probably shouldn’t be gay through.” 

“Would we be okay living there or is just the realtor an ass?” Jisung sets the bins down and sits on top of Minho, straddling his waist. 

“This building is one of the first places I looked at when I moved out it seemed gay friendly. I just couldn’t afford it then.” Jisung hums, he leans down and presses their lips together. 

“Where should we start packing?” He asks softly. 

“Probably in here.” Minho sits up on his elbows, “this literally sucks so badly babe.” He groans. 

“I know it does.” Sungie hugs him tight still in his lap. 

Min lifts his chin and kisses him gently, “maybe this place will have a bigger bedroom where we actually can fit both of our shit in.” Sungie giggles trying to lighten the mood some. 

“Yeah maybe.” They both get up and start moving around to pack, picking up stuff and pushing it in bins. 

Minho ends up having to go out again and buy moving boxes because come to find out. They have a ton of shit. 

Jisung empties out all the kitchen cabinets only leaving some food. All plates and bowls carefully get put in the bins, when Minho comes back he has most of the kitchen done. 

“Wanna head over there now?” He asks. 

“Yeah, we probably shouldn’t wear our rings just to be safe.” Jisung takes his off Min doing the same. It’s weird not having it on always. 

“Is this place still close to the train station?” Jisung asks once in the car. 

“Babe maybe you should get your license renewed finally.” The younger groans he hates driving it makes him anxious. More than he already is naturally. 

“Even if I do we still only have one car.” He mumbles. 

Min rolls his eyes, “yes it’s still around the station.” He reaches over for Sungie’s hand rubbing his knuckles gently. 

When they get to the building Jisung’s eyes get huge, it’s massive, nothing like theirs now. 

“Jesus babe.” He whispers they’re in downtown, actually pretty close to the bar. 

“I know.” 

“They better have an elevator.” Jisung gets out eyes still wide, he has to keep himself from holding onto Min’s hand as they walk up the steps to the front doors. 

“This place looks fancy as hell babe.” He says quietly. 

“It probably is.” Minho goes over to the front desk area where people are buzzed in and out. 

“Hi, we have a walk through scheduled.” He says. The woman nods, typing something up on the computer she has. 

“Name?” 

“Lee Minho,” 

“Do you know what unit you’ll be looking at?” 

“No, the realtor just said there are a few units available and he could show us them.” 

“Ah okay, he’ll be out in just a moment.” She smiles at them. 

Jisung is looking around at everything, this place looks more like a hotel than an apartment building. It’s a huge step up from their three story brick building with only five parking spots out front. 

“Hello, I’m Kim Raejoon, pleasure to meet you,” the realtor comes out and Jisung comes over to Min’s side. 

“Lee Minho,” 

“Han Jisung.” They both bow a little. 

“So are you looking for a two bedroom, three? How many bathrooms?” 

The two look at each other, “one or two bedrooms is fine, and just one bathroom.” Min says, they start to walk towards the elevator. 

“Okay, and is this your first apartment together?”

“No, we live together now.” Jisung says while messing with the bracelets on his wrist. 

“Any particular reason for the move?” 

“Our building has gotten broken into and the AC just went out. Our landlord is doing hardly anything to fix things.” Min watches Raejoon press the eighth floor button. 

“I see, so you’re in dire need of a new place?” 

“Yes,” Sungie leans against the wall. 

“Well hopefully one of these units will be the one for the two of you. 

“Some are somewhat furnished already, all air conditioning works. Neighbors are very nice, there’s a gym in the basement and all tenants get a membership and are allowed one guest. Utilities are included in rent as I’m sure you saw in the website. The first unit is a three bedroom two bath with a balcony.” 

Min and Sungie share a look, that’s way too big for them. 

“Okay,” 

They step out onto the floor and everything is hard wood, Jisung wants to reach out and grab Min’s hand feeling nervous for some reason. 

“Take a look around if you have any questions let me know. Oh and all units have laundry in them.” 

Sungie nearly hits Min at that, “not having to cart our clothes around to the basement sounds great.” He whispers. 

Raejoon opens the door and both their eyes get wide. This apartment could eat their apartment. 

“Holy shit.” Jisung says out loud not even realizing it. 

The floors are still hard wood and the kitchen is huge, “wow.” Minho runs his fingers along the granite counter. 

“A bit different to where you are now?” 

“Yeah.” Jisung moves to the living room, it only have a couch but it’s still huge, and there’s freaking stairs! He’s goes up the stairs to find the two bedrooms. One is huge, the other smaller. The bathroom must be back on the first level. 

“This is way too big for us.” Min whispers coming up with Sungie. 

“I know, our apartment could fit in here like twice.” 

“I don’t even wanna know what the rent for this big of an apartment would be.” 

“The last bedroom must be downstairs.” 

“Stairs are also far too dangerous for us.” Sungie snorts at his words. 

“Good point.” They go back down to find Raejoon. 

“So, what do you think?” 

“It’s amazing but way too big for us. It’s just us two, we really only need like one or two bedrooms.” Minho explains. 

“Alrighty, there is another unit on this floor with only one room.” They leave the massive apartment, Jisung takes Min’s hand for a second, squeezing it. Only to let go quickly as they move down the hall. 

The door opens for this one and Sungie gasps, “look at the bar!” He almost squeals. 

Minho smiles watching his boyfriend check the entire thing out, “he likes to drink?”

“He’s a bartender.” 

“Ahh,” 

Jisung checks out the kitchen too, eyes on the counter and fridge. Minho moves to look at the living room, there’s a few chairs and a coffee table already, and a big window. Jisung moves to the balcony, walking out. 

“Woah,” he leans on the edge this place is so nice. 

“Sungie!” Minho calls to him, he finds his boyfriend in the bathroom. 

“This is it this is the one I can’t pass up a bathtub like that.” It has jets and is super deep. Min laughs softly. 

“We haven’t even seen the bedroom.” 

“I’ll sleep in the bathtub.” 

“Shut up.” 

They go out and find the bedroom, it’s huge too, and will easily fit two dressers and Sungie’s vanity. 

“I like this place.” 

“I do too, we’ll have to ask about rent, and we have to remember we won’t be making the same once school starts again.” 

“Yeah, I have a lot saved up though too so we can always tap into that if we need to.” Min wraps his arms around his waist, hugging him tightly from behind. 

“Normally I’d say let’s wait but we really don’t have time to be looking at fifteen different places.” Sungie hums, “let’s look at the last unit and then ask him some stuff.” 

“Sounds good, I wanna find out how much rent is for this place though.” 

They walk out to Raejoon, “is this size better?” 

“Much better, how much is rent for this apartment?” 

“It is $1,500 a month with utilities.” Jisung looks like he’s going to tip over. 

“That’s not bad, before you moved in I paid $800 by myself.” Minho says to the younger. 

“Would you like to see another place?” 

“Yes please.” 

“Alright, right this way.” 

“Don’t act like you don’t make $750 in a matter of days at the bar babe.” Minho whispers in his ear. 

“The next unit is two bedrooms and on the tenth floor.” 

“Okay. Do you know how long it would be to get an answer and move in?”

“Do you have deposit money ready?” 

“How much is it?” 

“First two months rent, so $3,000.” Minho now pales. 

“Yes we do,” jisung says before Min can get a word out. 

“We would just need to run a background check and paperwork would need to be filled out. Everything would only take a day or so, and then moving in is up to the two of you. How much time would it take to move out of your old apartment?” 

“A couple days.” Sungie walks into the elevator first. 

“The process won’t be long at all then.” 

When they get up to the tenth floor and inside Minho grabs Jisung’s hand, “babe $3,000 is a lot of money. You really don’t have to do that.” 

“It’s okay Min, we don’t really have a choice at this point. And literally I lived at your apartment for two years pretty much without paying rent putting deposit money down is the least I can do.” 

Minho groans as they start to look around this apartment. Although they’ve pretty much given up looking and made their minds up. 

“Any decisions yet?” 

“I think I like the second one better,” Jisung says quietly. 

“Me too.” 

“We can go back to that one and fill some paperwork out if you’d like. Did you have the deposit on you?” 

“No but I can run to the bank.” 

“Alright.” 

They all go back to the second apartment, “I’ll be back.” Jisung leaves quickly. 

“If you two are together this place will be okay for you.” Raejoon then says. 

“Huh?” Min looks up not expecting his words. 

“If you two are dating, you’ll be safe here if that is really why you’re moving. We get a lot of couples who are trying to hide that they’re together that live here. It’s mainly younger people that live here. All the older people are on the top penthouse floors.” 

“Oh, thank you.” 

Raejoon pulls out a binder and takes out some paperwork. Minho sits at the bar with a pen reading over the contact. 

“Here is the sign off sheet for the background check for you.” 

About ten minutes later Jisung is back, “here’s the things you need to sign and read over.” Sungie sits next to Min. 

“How quick do the background checks take usually?” 

“A few hours at most, I’ll give you call when all the paperwork is processed through. I can take half of the down payment now, if you change your minds at all it will be refunded.” 

“Thank you.” They both shake hands with him and give small bows again. 

“That was far easier than I thought it was going to be.” Jisung says softly once in the car. 

“We just got lucky they had places available.” 

“God now we actually have to pack all our shit up.” Jisung groans loud. 

“Yeah we do, we’re gonna have to call the guys to help us cause there’s no way our bed is fitting anywhere in the car. Chan can bring his truck over.” 

“I’ll call him now.” 

*

“Hold on, he evicted you for being gay!?” Chan shrieks eyes wide. Woojin’s are too both of them are in shock. 

“Yeah, it’s so dumb.” 

“But it’s great you guys found a place already.” 

“We didn’t really have a choice.” Minho sighs currently putting everything from their room in boxes now. 

“This sucks so much dick.” Jisung complains laying down on their bed. 

“That it does.” Chan lays down next to him, their heads almost knocking together. 

“I mean at least you both are on your lease now though. So no one can complain about Sungie not actually living there.” Woojin states, he lays down too. 

“That’s the only positive.” Min looks at the three of them several things cross his mind at once. 

“You know what? Fuck it.” He drops the bag in his hand and gets on top of Woojin taking his face in his hands, their lips connect. Jisung shrieks, Chan nearly falls off the bed. 

“Right in front of my salad!” The youngest yells not expecting it in the slightest. 

Min pulls away Woojin’s eyes wide, he doesn’t even look mad or upset, he grabs Minho’s shirt and yanks him back down, smashing their lips together. 

“Holy fuck.” Chan whispers. 

So they’re doing this right now. 

That’s all good in Sungie’s book. He yelps as Chan turns his head, their lips connecting now. Jisung melts under him, hands slipping into his hair without hesitation. 

Woojin bites on Min’s lower lip, the two fighting for dominance. The younger gets Woojin’s arms pinned next to his head and smirks against his mouth. 

“Not what you were expecting Hyung?” He pulls away biting his own lip now. 

“You’ve been kissing me for two seconds. Don’t get cocky yet.” Next to them they see Chan with Sungie wrapped around him, his arms curled around his neck. 

Minho gets a pang of jealousy through him, seeing the way Sungie licks into his mouth. How he so easily rolls his body up into his. 

“I don’t think I like that.” Woojin mutters. 

“Welcome to my world.” Minho pushes Chan off Sungie and tackles him, nearly falling off the edge. Jisung giggles and timidly crawls over to Woojin, their kisses are gentle and sweet and really soft. 

Woojin doesn’t know how to touch Jisung in the slightest and as much as they joke he has no idea what he’s in to. Chan seemed to be wrong when he said the younger was a messy kisser though. There doesn’t seem to be anything messy just yet. Sungie is timid under him it’s cute. 

Meanwhile Chan is getting ravished by Minho, hair getting pulled his legs around his waist, biting. It’s intense and it’s taking all of Chan’s willpower not to moan out loud. 

“Rules we need rules.” Jisung whispers in between kisses. 

“No marks on each other.” Woojin says sternly, the four of them breaking apart. 

“No degrading.” Minho adds. 

“Condoms.” Jisung says instantly fixing both Minho and Chan with a glare since they so causally forgot last time. 

He gets up and grabs a box, fingers crossed Woojin’s dick is the same size as Min’s. He also throws lube on the bed too. 

“You don’t get to fuck Jisung.” Minho grabs Chan’s chin. 

“O-okay,” he swallows lower lip between his teeth. 

“Nothing too crazy from either of you.” Woojin says sternly. 

“What do you think we’re gonna do? Bring knives out or something?” Jisung gets back on their bed and sits in Minho’s lap sliding his fingers into his hair. 

“I swear to god if you slip babe.” Min warns. 

“I’ll try my best.” He giggles and kisses him, Chan and Woojin watching the younger couple. 

“Oh, and neither of you put any body parts in Minho’s ass.” Sungie turns to both of them, still in Min’s lap. 

Chan nods and so does Woojin, the blonde moves first, coming up on his knees to kiss Jisung again. He’s not allowed to fuck him but he’ll be damned if he doesn’t get head from him again. 

Woojin comes behind Chan, yanking his hips down making him yelp. Min smirks over Jisung’s shoulder, whispering in his ear. 

He giggles and nods, lifting his arms over his head for Minho to take his shirt off. Woojin and Chan are watching their every move. 

Min slides his hands up Sungie’s chest, lips on his neck, fingers coming to rest on his nipples. He tugs and the younger moans softly, head falling back to his shoulder. 

Never in Woojin’s life did he think he’d want to see Han Jisung on all fours for him, but hearing him like that right now makes his head spin a little. 

His back arches against his boyfriend as Minho continuously pulls and pinches at his nipples, kissing along his neck, biting at his ear. 

Woojin sees him start to get hard in his restricting skinny jeans. 

Chan moves first again, he slides his hands down the younger’s body while Minho tortures him. He kisses him hard, but only for a second, leaning by his face to kiss Min instead. 

Jisung moans softly, caught between the two. Woojin doesn’t get behind Chan though, he’s determined to get Minho to submit somewhat. It might be the death of him but it’ll happen. 

Woojin slides his hand to the front of Min’s jeans, rubbing his palm down on his. The younger’s breath hitches against his boyfriend’s neck. 

So he’s Woojin’s target. How interesting. 

Jisung pulls Chan’s mouth back to his, his hands unhooking the blonde’s belt. 

“I seriously don’t remember the first time so this is gonna be new to me.” He giggles against him, Chan just smiles and starts kissing down his neck. 

Minho would be drilling holes into his skull if he wasn’t preoccupied with Woojin pulling him back against him. Teeth biting his ear gently, his cock in his hand already. 

Min lets go of Sungie and turns around to face Woojin, it’s  _ so _ on. 

Jisung sees the way his boyfriend tackle the older boy, shaking his head a little. 

“Who knew.” Chan laughs, he yanks Jisung against him, loving that he’s getting him all to himself. The two of them fall forward Sungie on top of Chan. He kisses along his neck, biting only softly so marks won’t be made. His fingers slide down to the younger’s hips, making them roll down onto him. 

They hear Woojin make a sound Minho pinning him down completely, the younger giggling as they kiss. 

“Let them play who’s dick is bigger for a little while.” Sungie giggles in Chan’s ear, he pulls the blonde’s shirt off and starts kissing along his chest. He unhooks his belt completely and rubs against his crotch. 

Jisung would be lying if he said the thought of having Chan’s dick in his mouth again didn’t totally make his head spin a little. It’s not the same as Min of course, it’s just thrilling for some reason. 

His teeth connect with his stomach and Chan twitches, “cute hickies Channie.” He teases licking one of the dark marks. 

“Yeah you too.” 

Jisung bites down on one and he squirms now, the younger pops the buttons on his jeans and pulls them down. He smirks and nuzzles into his crotch, hands spreading his thighs apart further. 

Minho kisses down Woojin’s neck now, the older boy pulls at Min’s shirt. He pulls it off and his hands slide across the expanse of Min’s bare chest now. 

He wraps his legs around his waist and pins his arms down again. 

“How do you not break Jisung?” Woojin whispers his back arching up a little. 

Minho smirks, “he’s not as fragile as he looks.” 

Meanwhile Sungie has Chan’s thighs on his shoulders mouth completely full. He’s sucking hard, eyes fluttered shut. Chan has his lower lip between his teeth and is groaning softly head tipped back. He’s trying not to make noise because he honestly doesn’t want Minho to take Sungie away from him yet. 

Jisung pulls off for a second, he is  _ not  _ going to slip, he refuses. So instead of licking all over his cock he moves further down and presses his tongue into his entrance. 

Chan moans, the noise makes Woojin and Minho turn. 

Min shakes his head at the sight, Woojin sits up on his elbows, watching the whole thing unfold. 

Minho hums and moves off the older boy for a second. He goes to Jisung, tugging Woojin over with him. 

Woojin watches what Minho does, his fingers pulling Sungie’s jeans down without issue. The youngest turns his head eyes wide at the sudden cold air in his legs. 

Min smirks at him and presses the bottle of lube into Woojin’s hand. 

“You can make him cum, he can get it up two more times after that.” He bites his ear lobe. The eldest looks at him with wide eyes. 

He’s never been one for getting told what to do, but he kind of likes Minho doing it. At least when it comes to Jisung because he’s completely clueless when it comes to his boyfriend. 

Minho then moves to Chan, he makes Sungie pulls away from him. 

“Still in there?” 

“Yes.” Jisung giggles softly. 

“Good. No slipping.” 

“No slipping.” he nods and then opens his mouth, tongue sticking out. 

Minho rolls his eyes and slips his fingers in, Chan watching quietly. He suddenly whines loud, a finger getting pushed in. 

“Jesus fuck Woojin your fingers are fucking long.” Jisung hisses. The three of them laugh at his words. 

“Are you okay?” The eldest asks. 

“Yeah just you and Min compare hands so you can see what I’m used to.” 

Sungie pushes his face into Chan’s thigh, nails scraping against his pale skin. Minho hums looking at the sight, he then moves to mess with Chan. He makes him get on his hands and knees too so now both the subs are leaning into each other’s shoulders. 

He pulls his jeans all the way off too, admiring the dark love bites look between his thighs. 

Min slips his fingers along his entrance, just rubbing the area not pushing in. That would hurt. 

Chan moans softly, Jisung takes his hands, his eyes practically rolled back at the moment. Woojin has two fingers in his, and they reach insanely deep. 

He has his face in their sheets now, trying to keep himself semi quiet. He can feel Minho’s eyes on him, he looks up timidly, a deep blush coating his cheeks. 

Min reaches forward and grabs his hair, a whine coming from him. While leaning that was he grabs the lube, but doesn’t slick his fingers up, instead he moves Chan again. He’s still on his hands and knees only facing Minho now. 

“Open.” He says, Chan does as he’s told without issue. Humming happily as he sucks gently in the younger’s tip. 

Sungie moans again, Woojin’s third finger sliding inside. He pulls at the sheets and bites his lower lip, in front of him Chan is wiggling slightly. To distract himself from the digits currently deep inside him he leans forward and licks his entrance fully now. 

The blonde groans around Min, eyes shut tight. Jisung has to pull away though, Woojin hooking his fingers in the perfect spot. 

The moan that comes out of him is loud, his face pushed into the mattress now. Min sees Sungie try to push his hand away a little, that tells him he wasn’t expecting Woojin to find his prostate so quickly. 

“You okay?” He asks taking his fingers out seeing Jisung pushing his hand away. 

“Took me by surprise.” He giggles and rolls over, Sungie sits up and starts his attack on the eldest. He makes him take his shirt off and starts kissing down his neck, fingers in his hair. Woojin bites his lower lip, Jisung in his lap is something he likes, who knew. 

Sungie pushes him flat and smirks, seeing the shocked expression on Woojin’s face. 

He moves down his body slowly, stopping to lick and tug on his nipples. But it’s just for a second, then he’s popping the buttons on his jeans, tugging them down slowly. 

“I don’t know which one of you is the bigger tease.” Woojin practically growls as Jisung starts licking him through his boxers. 

“You don’t wanna find out.” Minho smirks, his head currently tossed back, his hand tugging on Chan’s blonde curls. 

The older boy pulls off and gets a sinister idea, since they’re finding it so funny to tease Woojin. Chan kisses Minho’s thighs, they’re pretty and thick, and all hard muscle. 

He glances up and checks to see if he’s paying attention, he’s not. 

Slowly he nuzzles his thighs open a little more and licks further between, yes Chan does like to be a bottom and is a little bit of a sub, but he’s not foreign to being the one in charge too. 

So when he grabs him around his thighs and tugs so he’s leaning back he smirks at the shriek that comes out of Min. 

“Hey! Put me down!” He yells trying to squirm out of his grip, Chan doesn’t let him though and locks eyes with the younger as he licks up his entrance. Minho squeals in a way Chan’s never heard. 

Jisung looks over knowing the squeal that just came out of his boyfriend. He was not expecting to see Chan holding him in such a way and  _ actually  _ keeping in place. 

“I literally will strangle you with my thighs don’t test me.” Min warns. 

Sungie hums and sits up, going to Woojin, “help me torture Min for once?” He asks softly. 

The eldest smirks and nods his head, Jisung moves he kisses behind Chan’s ear and whispers the same thing. 

“What’re the fuck you’re plotting get it out of your head.” Minho threatens his boyfriend. Sungie smirks and moves up his body, kissing as he goes. Chan goes back to licking and messing with his entrance Min gripping the sheets. 

“You’re  _ so  _ going to get beat.” Min growls at Jisung who’s currently perched on his stomach, rubbing his nipples. 

“That’s okay,” Woojin comes up behind Minho and grabs his wrists keeping them above his head. 

“This is  _ betrayal _ we’re getting a divorce.” Min squirms between the three of them trying to get free somehow. 

How the  _ fuck  _ did he end up the target!?

“You’re so cute all pinned down Min.” Woojin taunts. The younger grits his teeth, his boyfriend rolling his hips on him. Lips are then on him too, Woojin leaning down to kiss him. 

He yelps more feeling a finger slide inside of him, he knows it’s Sungie though. 

“You three better keep me pinned down.” He hisses. Jisung is now facing his bent knees, Chan kissing him slowly, the younger has a single digit pushed inside his boyfriend pumping in and out slowly. 

“You're not in a position to be dishing out threats baby, hate to tell you.” Jisung smirks against Chan’s mouth. Chan licks into his mouth making him moan quietly, eyes falling shut again. 

Minho tries to get out from under him but his limbs are useless, especially when Jisung slides his second finger inside of him. 

He squirms more, whining against Woojin’s mouth, the older boy’s hands still keeping his wrists firmly in place. 

Chan runs his hands down Sungie’s body, shifting the younger to fully straddle his boyfriend. 

“What-ah.” He moans as he feels Min’s tip push into him, his entrance and thighs still slick with lube from Woojin’s fingers. 

“You’re not fucking Min.” Jisung says sternly licking eyes with the blonde in front of him. 

“Move then.” 

“Soon as we move he’s gonna kick us.” Jisung rolls his hips sinking down all the way, his lower lip between his teeth, Minho moans against Woojin, hands clenching in his grip. 

“Better move quickly then.” 

“You have a death wish.” Jisung slides his third finger into Minho and he feels his back arch. A loud moan coming from him. 

Sungie pulls off him, Chan scooting behind him, he quickly takes his fingers out and moves. As predicted Minho bucks up trying to get them off him. 

Jisung however slips between his thighs and sucks his cock into his mouth, Chan’s hand guiding him. His fingers slide back inside him too, spreading them wide. 

“Jisung I swear to-ah!” Min tries to threaten but Sungie pushes up to his prostate, his eyes rolled back a little. 

“What’re you gonna do to Sungie Min?” Woojin continues to taunt. He lets one of his wrists go slowly and Minho grabs Chan, the blonde shrieks as two fingers slide inside him. His back arches, Woojin hums watching it all unfold. 

He never thought he’d like seeing anyone else mess with Chan. But he thought wrong. 

“S-Sungie!” Minho whines his thighs tensing up and back arching. The younger currently assuring his sensitive nerves and tonguing at his tip. 

Jisung pulls off with a giggle, “Sorry baby, got carried away.” He takes his fingers out and slicks himself up, handing Chan a condom too. 

“Fuck…” Minho’s eyes roll back as Jisung pushes into him, his fight gone in his arms, fingers that has been pushing into Chan going still. 

“Hmm, you’re just a baby after all.” Woojin teases. 

Minho’s eyes open again, “Yeah I bet Chan doesn’t fuck You right?” He growls, he gets his other hand free and grabs onto Woojin’s cock. Holding him firmly at his base. 

“Let go.” The eldest is stern. 

“No,” Minho smirks, he bites his lip as Chan slides down on him. Jisung pushes all the way in and touches his hips, fingers tracing his thighs. He peers over Chan’s shoulder to see what’s happening. 

“M-Minho..let go.” Woojin whines his hands gripping the sheets now. Sungie smirks, “that’s what you get for being mean to him.” 

Jisung bites Chan’s shoulder making him buck, Min groans under them. 

“You have way too much power right now.” Minho says to his boyfriend. The younger smiles cheekily now. 

“Considering I don’t usually have any, I think I deserve it.” He rolls his hips making both Chan and Min moan now. Woojin gets Minho’s Vice grip off his dick and moves away from him, and behind Jisung. 

The younger gets pushed forward into Chan, a yelp coming from him. 

Minho grabs his boyfriend’s hand, locking their fingers. 

Sungie buries his face in Chan’s shoulder, biting down softly as Woojin pushes into him now. 

“Holy fuck…” He whispers being super overwhelmed. A very large part of him wishes Minho was closer to him, even though he is literally him him. 

He just wishes he had his kisses right now with the level of intensity he’s feeling. 

“You okay?” Minho asks him quickly, he too is in a sea of pleasure, being filled and in someone is something on a completely different level. 

And knowing Sungie, who feels everything at max capacity he is probably ready to bust one. 

“Yeah.” He breathes out against Chan, the blonde slowly starts to roll his hips. He has Minho and Jisung’s hands guiding him his head falling back to the youngest shoulder. 

However the slow pace doesn’t last long, Woojin grabs Jisung’s hips and starts a fast and relentless pace. Causing Minho to also get fucked into hard. 

“Ah!” Jisung scrapes his nails against Min’s thighs, his own shaking. He officially wishes he didn’t fuck Min, only because it’s so fucking intense. He feels helpless. 

“Fuck…” Chan moans, he sets his hands on Minho’s stomach and chest and starts to bounce in him. Eyes closed tight, shoulder hurting a little from where Sungie keeps biting by accident. 

Minho arches his back, thighs shaking under them. Somebody, he has no idea who, pace picks up, and judging by the way Jisung is shaking it’s probably Woojin. 

Sungie’s hips shift and he hits him dead on, it’s a ripple effect. Minho bucks hard up into Chan and Chan whimpers falling forward. 

Woojin, hums and guides Jisung more, the younger moving his hips in the most sinful way. 

“F-fuck-“ he whines his own prostate getting hit now, Minho clenches around him and he whimpers bucking again. 

“Sungie-“ Min arches, Chan cums first, loud, his body shaking. He clenches up around Minho and paints his chest. The boy on the bottom twitching as his high starts to hit too. Jisung’s pace is relentless and it’s not even his. 

The youngest is next, practically collapsing against Chan’s back as he releases into his boyfriend. Whole body shaking as Woojin uses him as much as he wants. And god it feels so fucking good. 

Minho whines being over sensitive, Woojin still pushing Sungie in and out of him until the eldest cums. 

Chan pulls off him first, rolling to his side, looking completely fucked out. Jisung falls forward onto his boyfriend, his arms giving out under him. 

“Fuck.” Sungie whispers thighs still shaking. He pulls out of Minho and just lays on him, Woojin sets a hand on Min’s thigh recovering too. 

He leans over and falls between Chan’s legs, “how did that just happen?” He whispers. 

Sungie is nuzzled into Min’s neck, their fingers locked on his chest. 

“My ass hurts.” Minho announces, pressing kisses to Jisung’s hair. 

“Mine too.” His boyfriend murmurs, he’s exhausted. 

“I can’t believe that just happened.” Woojin laughs, he has his arms curled around Chan, pressing kisses to his shoulder. 

“I think I might have taken a chunk out of Channie’s shoulder. I didn’t mean to leave a mark.” Jisung says quietly, reaching forward He touches the bite mark. 

“I’m sorry.” He adds their fingers locking too. 

“It’s okay, Woojinnie’s fault.” Chan laughs, “I’m so fucking tired.” Jisung huffs. 

Minho hums and sits up, groaning at the sting in his back. “You three, are such  _ brats.”  _ Minho slaps Jisung’s ass making him shriek, the younger trying to move to hit him back but he gets up too quickly. 

“Come here.” Chan and Woojin tug Jisung over to them, Min currently grabbing a warm cloth to clean them all up with. 

Sungie hums But moves to get up, shifting around, he gets up too and leaves the room. 

“Did you, see his thighs?” Woojin whispers to Chan. 

“Yeah? What about them?”

“His scars…” 

Chan’s eyes get wide, “I honestly didn’t even notice.” 

Minho comes back in with Jisung in his arms two warm cloths in his hands. 

“Spread em,” Sungie giggles and spreads his legs. Moving to wipe Chan and Woojin off too, “time to sleep.” 

The youngest announces, his arms wrapped around himself, Chan scoots over and they cuddle up, Woojin wrapping around him from the back. Min throws the soiled material into the laundry and then curls up behind his boyfriend. Hugging him close to his chest. 

“Well, that wasn’t planned in the slightest.” Min runs a hand through Sungie’s hair, rubbing his back gently. 

“I thought you said we weren’t fucking at either of our houses?” Chan cuddles into Woojin, tracing shapes to his chest. 

“This isn’t our house anymore.” Minho mutters. 

“That was depressing babe.” Jisung yawns. 

“I’m depressed.” 

“Welcome to the club.” 

Chan hums and shuts his eyes, “at least none of us will barf as soon as we wake up this time.” He mumbles. Minho snorts at his words, curling up with Jisung. 

“Yeah at least we have that.” 

*

“I’m ready to die.” Jisung lays on the bare floor of the new apartment, it’s theirs officially. Only thing is now they have to move all their shit out of storage and into here. 

And that is going to be an even bigger process than moving out. 

A week has gone by since the fateful eviction day and things didn’t go as smoothly as planned. So they have been staying at Sungie’s house until the paperwork got cleared and they could actually move in. 

Here that day is now. 

“We haven’t even moved anything yet babe.” 

“I know.” 

Minho lays down next to him, locking their hands, “You gonna make it?” 

“Probably not.” 

“What’s going on in that pretty head babyboy?” 

“I’m just, overwhelmed. And my head hurts because of all this shit.” Jisung pulls his hood up over his head, closing it in front of his face. 

“Mine too baby, but once we get everything moved in we’ll be all set and not have to worry again.” 

“Can we move stuff tomorrow? I have zero energy.” 

“Where would you like us to sleep hot stuff?” Min sits up, rubbing his boyfriend’s thigh, “on each other.” 

“I hate you. Come on we need to get some stuff moved in.” Jisung whines loud but gets up with the help of Minho. 

“I’ll call Bin and Lix to help us get the bed up.” 

*

“You’re gonna squash me!” Jisung yells as he gets pushed against the wall, their bed pinning him there as Minho pushes it up the stairs. 

“Babe you have to turn it.” 

None literally  _ none  _ of their friends could help them move. Fucking  _ rude.  _ So now it’s just the two of them, lugging everything that can’t fit in the elevator up  _ eight  _ fucking flights of stairs. 

“I am turning it!” Sungie hits his head against the wall and shoves their mattress. 

“Come on Sung, only two more.” 

“Yeah and then we have the fucking futon couch, we’re literally gonna die.” 

“Stop whining and move it. You don’t have to go the gym this week now.” 

Sungie mumbles under his breath lifting the mattress again, he starts to tug it up Minho pushing it. Eventually they get in onto their floor and then through the door to the apartment. 

“Fuck.” Jisung huffs while wiping the sweat off his face. 

“We’ll move it out of the kitchen once all the other big stuff is in.” Minho leans against the counter catching his breath. 

“I’m ready for death.” 

“Me too babe,” 

“So, with the couch, I think we should take the futon part out and take that up first. So the frame won’t be as heavy.” Sungie pushes his hair off his forehead, moving to grab one of his headbands out of his bag. 

“Good idea,” Min takes off his t-shirt only in a tank top now. 

Another trip down the stairs and to the moving truck they rented. 

“Okay, I’ll go up this time, you push.” Minho opens the door for Sungie, the younger jumping into the truck. 

“Sounds good, you can get squished this time.” 

“I didn’t squish you.” 

Jisung moves the cushions and pulls the actual bed part out, Min grabs the other side too. 

“Ready? Careful getting out.” 

“Okay, lean it right on the edge for a second so I can jump down.” 

Minho nods and sets the bed in the edge, Jisung jumps and grabs it again. 

“Alrighty lets move this Bitch.” 

They move the futon shoving it up the stairs again, “okay hold on babe.” Min leans against the wall. Sungie grips the metal frame, “my hands are sliding we need to move it Min.” 

Minho tugs it back up, the two struggling all the way up the stairs, they finally get it inside and Minho trips on their bed. 

“Shit-“ He shrieks falling back, Jisung yanks the futon in his direction so Minho doesn’t get hit in the chest. It makes his fall back to though, hitting the door. 

“Ow!” He yelps the handle in his back. 

“Baby!” Minho jumps up pulling the futon away from him. 

“You okay? Let me see.” 

“I’m okay, just got impaled a little.” Min lifts his shirt, rubbing the spot gently. 

“Do you wanna get the frame or wait till tomorrow?” 

“Tomorrow, lets not test fate and get one of us killed by accident.” 

“Good plan, lets get the sheets on the bed and go to sleep.” 

“I’ll do it you go move the truck.” 

“Okay.” Min presses a kiss to his forehead. Jisung moves away from the door and pushes the futon further into the apartment. 

“You’re saying there for now.” He mutters. 

Sungie strips his shirt off sweating badly, leaning down to shove their mattress into their new room. The bedframe is already in there and so are the dressers and Jisung’s vanity. 

He then pulls the bed onto the frame, nearly falling again. 

“Oh my god.” He groans loud falling onto the mattress. 

Slowly he moves off their bed and grabs the sheets, sluggishly he finishes up. 

“Babe I grabbed some more bags too!” Minho sets Jisung’s laptop case down and brings more suitcases into the living room. 

“I’m dead.” Sungie mumbles laying in their room, Min bumps the door open, falling next to him. 

“Me too. I’m ready to fall unconscious.” Minho kisses the side of his head. 

“We should shower but I’m lazy.” 

“We should, since we both smell.” The elder moves and takes his shirt off unbuckling his jeans too. 

“Keep your dick in your pants.” 

“I have zero energy to fuck calm down. I’m going to shower.” 

“Take me with you.” Jisung whines. 

“You have legs, I’m done lifting for the day, even if you’re two pounds.” 

The younger groans and shimmies out of his jeans and briefs, following his boyfriend into the shower. 

“This is weird.” Sungie murmurs while under the shower, Minho hugs him tightly, the shower is bigger. Bigger than the one at their, old home. The tub too, the tub is massive. 

“It is, but it’s nice.” Minho starts to wash Jisung’s body, rubbing all over him. The younger hums and hugs him tight, hands running along Min too. 

“I love you.” He murmurs. 

“I love you too.” 

“You know, after we get money again, in eighty years, we should get a new bed.” Jisung tips his head back washing the soap out of his hair. 

“Hmm, and we’ll get movers so we don’t have to nearly die.” Min grabs a cloth and washes himself off too. 

“Sounds good,” 

“Fuck! Babe we have no towels!” Sungie groans seeing the bathroom is bare. Minho snorts, “we’re really just having a great time.” 

Jisung wiggles under the water, washing the rest of the soap off his body. 

“We really are,” the younger gets out shivering as the cold air hits him. 

“I’m gonna see if there are any in the bags in the kitchen.” 

“Okay, make sure the windows are closed so no one else sees your cute ass.” 

Sungie squirms as he runs completely bare through the apartment, “ha!” He finds his bathrobe and goes back to their room to put some clothes on. 

“Find anything?” Min calls. 

Jisung comes back now in a pair of shorts in a shirt. 

“Only my robe, here babe.” 

Minho groans but puts on the youngest purple robe. 

“You’re so cute!” Jisung jumps on him, giggling, his arms curling around his neck. 

Min scoops him up, ignoring his previous statement about not picking Sungie up and carrying him around. 

“Shush.” 

“Are you hungry?” Sungie wraps his legs around his waist, kissing along Minho’s neck, hands in his hair. 

“I’m always hungry. However we have no food, and no money.” 

“Guess you need to eat ass then.” 

“Oh my god, I nearly dropped you.” Minho giggles loud, they fall back into their bed. 

“I picked up a shift tomorrow so we’ll have some spare money for groceries.” Sungie murmurs laying on Min’s chest. 

“I’m working at the steak house tomorrow too, so I’ll get tips.” 

“Hmm, I can't believe we’re like actually adults.” 

“Babe we have been.” 

“I know, but money wise we’ve never had problems you know. I know this place will be good for us in the long run, but it’s scary right now.” 

Minho kisses the top of his head, rubbing his back gently. Instead of putting clothes on he just strips out of the robe and they scoot under the blankets. 

“We’ll get back to normal soon baby; once we’re all moved in and our lives settle back down.” 

Jisung sighs, “you know, our friends are fake.” 

“Yeah, we have each other though.” 

Sungie smiles and leans up to kiss his boyfriend. 

“Yeah we do.” 

*

“Ow ow ow!!!” 

“Put it under water!” Jisung shrieks shoving his burned fingers under the faucet. 

“I told you to be careful honey.” Min rubs his back taking the spoon off the counter where he threw it. 

“This is why I don’t cook.” Sungie whines, he’s currently dressed for work, he’s really trying hard tonight too. 

In leather pants, with a chain hooking to his belt and pocket. Combat boots, and a white button up with big black lettering partly opened at the top. 

“Yes it is, now go finish your makeup and let me take care of dinner.” Min hits his ass making him squeak. 

Minho is in his uniform already too, the white button up tucked in and black pants tight to his legs. 

They moved a lot more stuff into their apartment today, the couch is fully set up now. The tv is in an all the pots and pans are in too. 

Other sort of miscellaneous items are inside just in boxes still, most of their clothes still packed, everything left is in Minho’s car. All the big stuff out of the now returned moving van. 

Once they eat Min leaves first, “Okay, be safe, flirt with lots of guys and make us money.” Sungie says before he leaves, kissing him quickly. 

“Okay I will, but you gave me permission.” 

“That doesn’t mean suck dick in the bathroom for five dollars.” Jisung scolds. Minho laughs against his lips, arm still around his small waist. 

“I’m offended you think my head is only worth five bucks?”

“I don’t get it often enough to be a proper judge.” 

Min shrieks and shoves his boyfriend the younger cracking up, “the disrespect! You better hope I don’t tie you up when you get home.” 

Sungie giggles and sticks out his tongue, “if you don’t I’ll be disappointed.” Min rolls his eyes and grabs him again. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

Minho heads to work leaving Jisung alone for a bit until he has to head out too. Thursday’s are usually slow, but he has hope since it’s summer. 

Once there he sets up his side of the bar and checks the schedule for any parties for the night. 

Just in luck there’s a twenty first birthday. 

Sungie looks at the time they’re supposed to be in, there isn’t a scheduled tender yet either. Depending on the crowd tonight he’ll see if he can work it. 

“Doors open in twenty Sungie!” Freya calls to him. 

“Got it!” 

He gets back behind the bar and unbuttons his shirt another, here goes nothing. 

The night is filled with people shouting orders, it’s way busier than they expected and they are not staffed for it. Although the three of them are doing their damn best. 

“Hey I’ve been waiting!” Someone yells at Sungie. 

“What can I get you hun? I’m listening.” He says while handing out another drink and ringing the customer out. They don’t wait for change so he slips the remaining money in his pocket. 

“Five shots.” 

“What’re we drinking?” 

“Patron.” 

Sungie nods and sets up the glasses, pouring each with ease. 

“One for you babe.” The guy winks, “id love to take it but not on the clock, maybe another time.” He smiles while taking another groups money to ring out. 

“Aw come on! Just one.” 

“Maybe after my shift.” 

“When you get out?” 

Sungie laughs he wasn’t serious, “four.” 

“I’ll hold you to that.” The guy takes his shots with him. 

Great. 

The night continues to be wild, by the end Jisung has about three hundred dollars in tip money, and he’s also exhausted. 

“Want us to walk you home Sung?” 

“Yeah actually, there was a guy that said some shit. I don’t think he’ll be around but just in case.” 

They get outside and no one is there thankfully, the walk is short, especially with few people on the street. Only a few blocks from the apartment building. 

“You weren’t kidding when you said it was close by.” 

“I know, thank you for walking me.” He smiles at both of them and heads inside. 

It’s still so strange coming home to this place, it’s so fancy, not that Sungie is complaining. It just doesn’t feel like their home just yet. It kind of makes his heart race at the thought of this being the first place him and Min actually have gotten together though. 

In their apartment Minho is sound asleep on the couch, he actually has his glasses on and his head is tipped back on the couch. 

Sungie smiles at the sight, tip toeing through the space so he can go wash his face and change. Min doesn’t even flinch as he goes by either. 

After he’s all washed up Jisung goes to his boyfriend, running his fingers through his dark hair. 

“Hmm, hi baby.” Min murmurs grabbing out for him. Sungie lets himself get tugged over, Minho’s face stuffing into his stomach. 

“How’d you do tonight?” 

“About three hundred. What about you?” 

“Two fifty.” Min yawns nuzzling into him. 

“Come on sleepy lets go to bed.” Jisung starts to pick him up. Minho curls around him like a bear, he looks really small at the moment. 

“I love you.” Min lays down on Sungie’s chest once in bed, one of his legs wrapping around him too. Thrown up over the younger’s thigh. 

Jisung rubs his soft skin under his boxers pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“I love you too.” 

“Did you have any assholes tonight?” 

“Not really, it was really busy and we were understaffed though so that was fun.” 

Minho hums and slides his hand under Sungie’s shirt, pressing his palm to where his heart is. 

“How are you feeling honey?” 

“I’m okay.” 

“Are you actually?” 

Jisung stays quiet for a second, “Yeah, it hasn’t set in completely that this is where we live now. It, it doesn’t feel like home yet.” 

“I know what you mean,” 

“Are you okay?” 

“I think so, it’s weird not waking up and seeing the dingy brown walls and the greyish carpet in our room. And having all wood floors is strange, it makes my feet cold in the morning. But, we’ll get used to it. This is our home now, we just need time to settle in.” 

Jisung lifts Min’s face and kisses him, “you’re very wise when you’re exhausted.” 

“I try my best.” 

“I love you so much.” 

“I love you too.” 

*

The next morning they both go to the bank and put their cash in. Immediately after they go to the grocery store. 

Currently Jisung is dancing around the kitchen wiggling around in shorts in a big shirt while Min is cooking breakfast now. Both of them changed back into pjs. 

Sungie giggles as Minho grabs him and makes them dance together to the music. Spinning him around, holding him close. 

“Say ah.” Min tells him mid dance. Jisung opens to try the rice he’s been cooking. 

“Couple more minutes.” He jumps up on the counter arms and legs wrapped around the elder. 

“Feeling any better?” 

“Kinda feels like we’re on vacation.” Sungie laughs at his words and kisses the side of his head. 

“What time do you have to be at the studio?” 

“Twelve.” Jisung whines, “that’s so soon.” 

“Do you think you’re gonna make it?” 

“Maybe.” 

Minho scoops him up fully, kissing all over him making his giggle and squirm around. The music is still on loud, blasting through Sungie’s speakers. Even as the two of them kiss slowly on the counter, Jisung locks his legs behind Min’s back pulling his hair gently. 

“I’m proud of us.” Minho pulls away a little, kissing down his boyfriend’s neck, hands sliding under the soft material of his shirt. Tracing his toned body. 

“For what?” Jisung tips his head back, giving another tug to his dark hair. 

“We haven’t fucked here yet.” Sungie snorts at his words, he lays back on the counter arching his back, running his hands down his own body now. 

“That can be changed.” He bites his lower lip, Minho groans and pulls him closer at the hips. Moving to kiss up his body, pushing his shirt up to expose his stomach. 

“Let’s try and not burn the place down though.” He whispers while turning around quickly to turn the pots on the stove off. 

Jisung giggles and sits up on his elbows, pulling Minho back down to him. Fucking on a counter should  _ not  _ be so casual. But here they are, Min currently climbing up with him, pinning him to the marble top. 

Sungie moans softly as Minho starts to roll their hips together slowly, their lips still locked, tongues pressed together. The younger let’s his head fall back again as his boyfriend bites along his neck, making sure to leave a couple dark marks along the way. 

“We don’t have lube hidden in here yet.” Jisung whispers. 

“I’m not too worried.” Minho pushes him further up the counter Sungie letting out a shriek as he nearly slides off. 

“Don’t push me off!” 

“You’re not gonna fall.” Min rolls his eyes while tugging his shorts down. Jisung scrunches his nose at him, Minho looks up while kissing between his thighs. Their eyes locking as he bites down hard making the younger cover his mouth and bite on his own fingers to keep himself quiet. 

He shifts and puts one leg on Min’s shoulder the other still laying flat. 

Minho bites again and Sungie whines one hand slides into his hair, pulling it gently. Min pulls his briefs down and licks up to his member, tongue swirling around his tip. 

He takes more into his mouth, hand going onto him, sucking slowly. Jisung slips his fingers into his mouth, eyes fluttered shut. Min shifts and takes more into his mouth, nuzzling into his pelvis for just a second. Only able to because he’s not bucking up and not fully hard yet. 

Sungie pulls his hair again, “Min-“ he moans softly. His other hand in his mouth sliding up into his hair to pull his own. 

Minho pulls off and licks him firmly pumping him quickly, thumb pressing into his slit. He nudges his thighs apart more and licks up his entrance now, pressing into him. 

Jisung moans louder now, his back arched slightly, “we don’t know how thin the walls are babydoll gotta be a little quiet.” 

Sungie pushes his fingers back into his mouth, keeping himself quiet. Min licks him harder, spitting onto his entrance and taking his hand off his member, sliding his fingers up and pushing a digit inside him. 

“F-fuck…” 

Minho hums leaning his face on his thigh, watching his finger disappear into his boyfriend. Jisung bites his lower lip, pressing back on his digit. 

He slips his tongue back into him too, licking at his fingers too. A second finger slides in too spreading him open more. Sungie rolls his hips shifting on the counter a little. 

“You okay?” Min asks softly, licking up his stomach. Sucking on his toned abs, biting softly too. 

“Hmhm…yes.” Jisung sits up slightly pulling Minho back up to his mouth. Minho knocks him back their mouths locking, tongues sliding together. 

His fingers still deep in his boyfriend, pushing his third one in too. 

“Ah-“ 

“Pretty baby.” 

Sungie whines against him, hands in his hair, pulling and curling his legs around him. 

“Love you.” 

“I love you too.” Minho giggles while biting down his neck now. Jisung rolls his hips up, taking in a sharp breath, Min sucks on his collarbone making another dark mark. 

Seconds pass both of them panting into each other, thighs shaking slightly. 

And things would continue, however the buzzer for the door goes off. Both of them look over at the door. 

“Who the fuck?” Jisung grumbles, Minho gets off him, easing his fingers out of his slowly. Sungie whines and closes his legs, pulling his shirt down over his crotch.

Min goes to the buzzer, “hello?” He presses the button. 

“Let us in thotties!” Changbin yells. 

Jisung groans on the counter still laying down. 

“Okay,” Minho hits the button to let them up onto their floor. 

“Go put sweats on baby.” 

“Is it too much to ask to get fucked on the new counter?” Jisung mumbles while picking up all his clothes he just shed. 

“Your dick is hard.” He calls to his boyfriend. 

“Yeah I know.” Minho adjusts himself fixing his dick so it’s not as obvious. Not that he really cares all that much. 

Only a few minutes later there’s a knock at the door, Minho opens it and all their friends pile in. Boxes in their arms bags on their shoulders. 

“We know we all suck for not being able to help you guys move in.” Chan announces. 

“You do.” Jisung comments from the couch, a big sweater on him now hiding his boner. 

“I nearly died.” Minho says bluntly. 

“Are you okay?” Felix jumps on him, hugging him tightly. 

Min laughs, “yes I’m fine, just sore.” 

“Anyway, we know we suck so we got presents and alcohol to celebrate you guys getting a new place together.” Woojin finishes off. 

“That’s great but don’t bust out the alcohol until I get home from work. I’m supposed to be teaching twelve to four.” 

All of them groan at Min’s announcement, “that’s okay we’ll wait, do you have work Sungie?” Changbin asks him. 

“Nope.” 

“Show us around!” Hyunjin whines, Jisung gets up and tugs them into all the rooms. Minho back in the kitchen with Chan and Woojin. 

“We really are sorry we couldn’t help the other day.” Chan says. 

“It’s fine, we managed. Everything else we have left is in my car now because we had to return the van.” Min leans against the counter where he had just had Jisung all sprawled out on. 

“This place is really nice though, so different from the first one.” Woojin is looking at the high ceilings and wood floors. 

“I know, it’s weird. I don’t think Sungie likes it, it’s too big for him. He likes stuff small.” 

“You guys just need to get used to it. When we moved it was a big adjustment too. Going from such a small space to one that is supposed to actually fit two or more people is strange at first.” 

Min nods at Chan’s words, “I know, it’s just so much has happened in such a short amount of time. Both of us are still kind of reeling I think.” 

“It’s okay to be, you guys literally went from vacation to a shit storm in point two seconds. Whiplash is gonna happen.” 

“Wow you even have your own bar now!” Felix gapes, he’s hanging on Sungie, eyes wide ya everything. 

“I can’t wait to help you guys decorate, this place looks naked.” Hyunjin falls onto the couch bringing Changbin with him. Sungie doesn’t miss the look of mild annoyance go across Lix’ face. 

Interesting. 

“That’s cause it is naked,” He curls up around Felix in one of the chairs, sitting in the blondes lap, his boner pretty much gone now thankfully. 

“How did you guys get the futon in here?” Jeongin asks he’s now standing in the kitchen with the older boys. 

“Very carefully and even then my back got impaled in the process.” Jisung says with a sigh. 

“Are you guys buying any more furniture?” Bin runs his fingers through Hyunjin’s hair allowing the younger to curl up on him. 

“We can barely afford instant ramen right now so no.” Minho pours their lunch into bowls. 

“Also sorry we don’t have food, wasn’t expecting company.” He adds while bringing Sungie’s to him. 

“Thank you.” 

“We’ll order food tonight our treat.” Woojin pulls Chan down to his lap sitting in the living room on the floor with everyone else. 

“Ooo big daddy’s home.” Sungie giggles through his stuffed cheeks. 

Lix smacks his thigh making him shriek and nearly spit out his food. 

“Okay well I need to get ready for work, don’t burn the place down.” Minho’s takes his bowl and goes in their room going to change. 

Once he’s done he comes over and drops a kiss on Sungie’s lips, “try to behave.” 

“I always behave.” Jisung sticks his tongue out at him. Minho pushes his fingers in his mouth, Sungie goes to punch him in the stomach. 

Minho runs away giggling loud, grabbing his keys phone and wallet. 

“Love you.” 

“Love you too asshole.” 

Jisung actually blushes considering three out of the remaining seven people in the room with him knows what Min just did to him. 

Hyunjin smirks hiding his face in Changbin’s chest. Chan and Woojin don’t even seem to notice thank god. 

*

“Babe, I’m starving.” Chan announces hours later. 

“Pizza!” Lix announces, Jisung still curled around him. The two of them having been cuddled all day, their hands locked. 

“Sounds good.” Woojin grabs his phone and goes to call the pizza place. 

“Where is your boyfriend? Isn’t he supposed to be home by now?” Hyunjin asks. 

“He will eventually.” Sungie tips his head back, he gets off Lix and goes to the bar. Getting glasses out to make drinks for everyone. 

“I think, my legs are broke.” Minho busts the door open, kicking his shoes off. 

“What’s wrong?” Sungie looks over at him. He comes to his side and wraps around his small boyfriend, lifting his legs up for Jisung to give him a piggyback ride. 

“I’m sleepy and I taught a lot of isolated stuff and now I’m broken.” Jisung picks him up letting him hang on his back. 

“Woojin is ordering pizza right now so you can eat and then go to bed.” Min just hums nuzzling into him. 

“It’s not even five yet.” 

“Yeah and you’re sleepy.” 

“You guys need to open your presents!” Lix calls over to them. 

“Come on.” Jisung hikes Min up his back, he then sits them down on the floor amongst all the bags and boxes. 

Minho wraps around Sungie, keeping him in his lap, head on his shoulder. 

It’s now all of them see just how physically and emotionally exhausted Minho is. The way he’s clinging to Jisung, and how he’s not his upbeat and happy self. 

Jisung doesn’t seem alarmed by it, or at least he’s not showing alarm. But they hide their problems from their friends pretty well. 

As far as relationships go in their friend group the two of them are actually the least messy per say. Despite Jisung coming from such a darkness none of them ever hear either of them complain about the other or show any signs of annoyance in front of them either. 

As open as they are about sex and what not, the emotional side of their relationship is very private to both of them. There’s no doubting the obvious love they have for each other but none of their friends can even think of a time where they’ve gotten into a real genuine fight in front of them. 

So seeing Minho vulnerable, especially Minho is strange for all of them honestly. Sungie is the quote on quote emotional one, all of them have seen him cry and whine and get angry. But never Min. 

Jisung starts opening stuff, smiling and saying thank you, Min watching him quietly and eventually even falling asleep in his back. 

“Is Min asleep?” Seungmin asks with a small laugh. 

Jisung touches his leg feeling the stillness in his body. “Yeah,” He rubs his thigh smiling at how Minho curls up closer to him. 

“Sungie, are you guys actually okay?” Chan’s voice is soft all of them are staring. 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t we be?” He looks at them all funny. 

“Just a lot has happened in like the last couple weeks and you guys have been dealing with it on your own pretty much.” 

Jisung bites his tongue, “that’s not really anything new.” That’s the mild version of what he wanted to say. 

“You know what I mean Sungie.” 

“We’re fine, Min is just tired.” Jisung is a little annoyed with the question, although he probably shouldn’t be. But he is. 

What else is really new though? They worry when they see things, that’s it. 

“You guys know if you ever need anything we’re all here for you two.” Felix says with a smile. 

“Yeah, we know, unless it’s moving out or in somewhere.” He says with a slight laugh trying to make fun of the questions. 

“You guys are gonna hold that to us aren’t you?” Changbin groans. 

“You know it.” 

Minho mumbles in his sleep, Sungie turns getting his hands off him for a second. He then bends down and lifts the older boy up, carrying him into their room. 

“Hmm sleepy.” Min murmurs feeling Jisung taking his jeans off him. 

“I know baby, that’s why I’m getting you ready for bed.” Sungie kisses his forehead. 

“Come to bed too.” 

“I will, we still have people in our house though. I’ll be in soon you go to sleep.” Minho hums and rolls over shirt still on. Jisung rubs his back gently, easing him back into sleep. 

The moment making him remember the first time he really saw Min break down. The first time he got to take care of his boyfriend instead of vice versa. 

*

_ “You okay baby?” Jisung asks while getting in Minho’s car.  _

_ “What? Oh yeah I’m fine just tired.” Min stares off, a little distant. The school year just started, Jisung now a senior and Min is a sophomore in college.  _

_ “You sure? You seem upset?”  _

_ “No, I’m okay.” Minho smiles over at him, Jisung doesn’t believe him.  _

_ “Mine or yours?” Sungie then asks, reaching over for his hand, he squeezes it, running his thumb along his knuckles.  _

_ “Well I still don’t have a couch or a table or anything except my bed so.”  _

_ “Aw babe,” Sungie laughs softly, “Mine it is then.”  _

_ They get to his house and Minho is acting even weirder, he’s way more fidgety than usual.  _

_ “Hey,” Jisung grabs his hands and hugs him tight the second they’re inside, Min curls around him too. Nuzzling into his neck, hands sliding into his back pockets.  _

_ “I love you.” Minho murmurs quietly. Sungie pulls away a little, hand on the side of his face searching his pretty eyes.  _

_ “I love you too. What’s going on in here love? I can tell you’re upset.” Jisung gets them further into his house making them both drop their backpacks.  _

_ “Nothing babe, I’m just sleepy.”  _

_ “Don’t lie,”  _

_ Minho lets out a sound, he pulls away and falls on the couch, running his hands through his hair and covering his face. Jisung comes over too, he slips his hand under his shirt rubbing his tummy. _

_ “Sometimes I really hate how much you know me.” Min’s voice sound a little choked up.  _

_ “Don’t say that.”  _

_ “Just talk to me Min, you know I’m the last person to judge.”  _

_ Minho presses into his eyes trying to stop his tears from coming out.  _

_ “What’s going on baby?”  _

_ “I just, I feel so fucking helpless, and stressed, and I don’t know what to do.” He cries a whimper coming out too.  _

_ “Oh honey come here.” Jisung pulls his boyfriend into his chest, letting him cry and pull on his shirt.  _

_ “I-I thought getting an ap-apartment would make my life easier. But now I barely can afford anything, my parents think I only moved here for you. School fucking sucks ass I literally think I’m going to combust.” Sungie holds him close, kissing the top of his head.  _

_ “It’s okay to be stressed baby, it’s gonna be okay. Living by yourself at first is gonna be hard you knew that. You’re so strong and independent Min, you’re gonna be okay.”  _

_ Minho sniffles curling up against his boyfriend, trying to stop his whimpers and tears.  _

_ “I feel so stupid.”  _

_ “You’re not, not at all.”  _

_ “I hate that I’m crying.”  _

_ “I cry all the time it’s okay.”  _

_ “Yeah you’re baby, it’s okay when you cry.”  _

_ “Hey fuck you, you can cry whenever you need to. There’s nothing wrong with it, everything is gonna be okay.” Jisung rocks him a little, Min takes in a shaky breath.  _

_ “I’m sorry.”  _

_ “You have nothing to be sorry about.”  _

_ They stay wrapped around each other for a while, Sungie calming the elder down more and more.  _

_ “I love you.” He murmurs their foreheads pressed together.  _

_ “I love you too.”  _

_ * _

**Author's Note:**

> Oof I feel like that was absolute cheeks. Anyway I decided to make Say Please only up to 18 parts because as you guys can tell my motivation to write I feel is lacking and that shit sucks!
> 
> I'm really excited to start posting Kitten and writing more for that though! 
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Questions?
> 
> Last chance for requests...
> 
> Love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


End file.
